My opening  should I finish
by horrorguy090
Summary: So this the opening to my story i'm not sure if I should finish it, so if you guys like the start of it i will finish the opening also the story. thanks comment / reviews PLEASE * SCREAM 4 ! FRIDAYY !


It was 10:50….PM. A late…dark…. & normal night… in the County of Maryland…. On Tucker Lane. A nice & peaceful family home is where the NIGHTMARE begins…

Ivorri Johnson is in her living room on the computer.

Ivorri: * SCREAMS *

Person on the phone: "What? "

Ivorri: "Guess who just sent me an instant message on face book"

Person on the phone:" Whoooo" (sounding curious and sarcastic)

Ivorri: "David!"

Ivorri lies back in computer chair as she in thinking of David…Tall, light skin, Perfect smile, Perfect teeth, PERFECT EYES. Ivorri's dream guy. She sits back up in the chair and smiles at the computer monitor.

Person on the phone: "Awww bitch! He finally wants your ass"

They both start laughing

Person on the phone:" So what did he say?"

Ivorri: "Whats up?"

Person on the phone: "Girl that's why you're screaming ...over a what's up… seriously?"

*Ivorri starts typing back*

Ivorri: "Yeah... I mean you know how I feel about him Vanessa".

Vanessa: "Oh yeah true...so what you say back?"

Ivorri: "Nothing on the phone how about you?"

Vanessa: * laughing* "Check you out!"

Ivorri: Yes! * laughing* "Um girl is you almost home it's getting late". Ivorri looks at the time at the bottom of her computer screen

Vanessa: "Yeah I'm on my way home now"

Ivorri:" Oh cool…. SHIT! David JUST logged off"

Vanessa: * laughing* "There goes your luck, right out the fucking window"

Ivorri: "Don't say that, my baby will be back" * smiling*

Vanessa: "Sure thing but I'm going to call you right back because I'm about to go under this bridge and my service always goes out when I get under it"

Ivorri: "Ok"

Ivorri hangs up the phone.

Ivorri stands up from the computer chair and yawns, while sitting the phone onto the computer counter. She walks over to her patio door slightly moving a curtain and looks out into the darkness of her backyard and gets instant chills. She then turns around and walks out of her living room and turns a corner that leads to the bathroom. She flicks the switch on and looks in her mirror. She smiles as she looks at herself. Brown skin, 5'4, Monroe piercing. Shoulder length hair. Huge brown eyes. She then says "Dam, I'm a beauty" & flicks the switch off and walks out the bathroom. She then walks upstairs and turns a corner that leads to her 11 year old Brother Richard's room. She slowly opens the door to see him peacefully sleeping like an angel on his bed. Ivorri smiles and closes the door. The phone rings. Ivorri goes down stairs and into the living room and sees the phone she left next to the computer. She looks at the phone while sitting down and looks up at her Face books home page and then back onto the phone. Unknown caller. Ivorri gets a slight chill down her spine & presses TALK on the phone.

Ivorri: "Hello"

Caller: "Hello"

The mysterious dark voice gets Ivorri nervous and scared quickly

Ivorri: "Yes who's calling?"

*She brushes her hair out her eyes*

Caller: "A friend"

Ivorri: "A friend name…"

Caller: "You don't need to know that information IV... I just want to get straight to the point…WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SCARY MOVIE?"

Ivorri: "Who is this…how do you know my name? "

Getting scared Ivorri gets up and looks out her patio door again. The phone clicks over and Ivorri's looks down at the phone to see Vanessa's number she gets a slight relief and clicks over.

Ivorri: "Please, tell me you're playing on my phone"?

The darkness of the outside sends Ivorri more chills as she walks into the kitchen and looks out the kitchen's door"

Vanessa: "Umm no I'm just getting from under that long ass bridge...why wassup? "

Ivorri:" Somebody must be playing some type of game"

Vanessa:" What do you mean? "

Ivorri: "Somebody on the other line is sounding like that guy from scream and I mean JUST LIKE HIM and it is creeping me the hell out"

Vanessa: * laughing* " Girl somebody is playing with you but you know Scream 4 is coming out next week and that iphone app is out and people are going to call and play with you and you know this bitch so why are you scared"

Ivorri:* gets a slight relief* "Hmm yeah true… but it's creepy because I'm here all alone with Richard, Parents won't be back until tomorrow.

Vanessa: "Yeah…Girl click over and tell that loser ass fake ass ghost face where he can go and stop playing with you"

Ivorri: * laughing* "hold up"

Ivorri clicks back onto the other line

Ivorri: "Yeah hello "* sounding bolder than ever*

Caller: "Yeah so back to our game WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SCARY MOVIE? "

Ivorri:" * laughs* "Um, I guess, Nightmare on Elm Street….. THE REMAKE "

Caller: * laughs* "Not such a good movie IV"

Ivorri: "Yeah and you're not such a good ghost face* Ivorri begins walking upstairs to her room* Scream 4 is coming out and everybody wants to play Ghost face again? Really? GET THE FUCK REAL! This is 2011 nobody is scared of that shit anymore so call the next Casey Becker wannabe cause I don't have time for this shit nor your game"

Caller: "You are pretty wrong Ivorri but you did say something right, this is 2011 so everything has changed most especially the horror genre you are not the next Casey Becker Wannabe you are Ivorri"

Ivorri:" Yup you said it right "

Caller * laughs* "Why do you think I'm ghost face? "

*Ivorri closes her room door and lies on her bed *

Ivorri: "Well who else can you be or are TRYING TO BE"

Caller: "I can be or try to be the killer from when a stranger calls "

Ivorri: * laughs* "Um ok the remake or original"

Caller: "It doesn't matter; I just want to ask you 1 question"

Ivorri: What?

Caller:" HAVE YOU CHECKED RICHARD? * In a menacing voice *

Ivorri gets straight up from her bed and gets so scared all she feels is butterflies and numbness

Ivorri: "What…do…you…mean..? * trying to say the words but can barely make them out *

Caller: "Yeah Ivorri this is a new generation meaning kids aren't so safe anymore... And you're my first victim way to go for a killer opening scene huh? Ahahaha"

Ivorri drops the phone and opens her door and runs down the hall to her brother's room she pushes the door open and and rushes inside the room and runs over to his bed and slowly pulls away the covers.

GHOSTFACE THEN TURNS AROUND IN THE COVERS

Ivorri screams then turns around to run, ghost face grabs her leg and she falls. Ivorri starts kicking ghost face and then gives a big kick to the face; he falls back onto the bed. Ivorri gets up and runs out of the room into the hallway and then down the stairs then see's her brother bloody, lifeless body on the floor. She screams and falls to the floor, feeling nothing.

Ivorri: "Richard, Richie, Baby! "

Richard's body 11 year old body lays there. Tears are flooding from her eyes like rainfall. Ivorri begins to crawl to the phone and begins to dial 911 when she hears heavy footsteps going down the steps. She grabs the phone and everything in her might to get up and runs to the the front door. She opens the door to see her parent's bodies hanging from a tree. She screams a bloody, scream that pierced the night. Tears flowing from her eyes she turns around to see ghost face behind her. She turns straight and begins running across the street and onto a porch and begins banging on the neighbor's door

Ivorri: "Somebody HELP ME! "

She turns around to see ghost face running in the middle of the street she jumps off the porch and darts left. She runs down a little downside hill and begins running in the street screaming SOMEBODY HELP ME!.Ghostface is on her tail. She almost falls but regains her balance while dropping her house phone.


End file.
